Touring is a Death Wish
by kirstykat31
Summary: Holiday romances are the best right? Wrong. They don't beat the ones on tour. A fic about my band on tour and the drama that occured. when you throw 18 kids on one coach together so they can your for a week, will they find their own fun? R&R
1. Intro

**Touring is a Death wish**

**Intro.**

Finally, I was going to Germany. It had taken me forever to try and fit a week's worth of clothes, my uniform, extra food and my flute into just one bag. Well, I had two bags, one had to go into the coach's hold and the other one was one that I could take up onto the seats. My saxophone also had to go in the hold above me; I'd lined my mouthpiece with bubble wrap to stop it breaking. Feeling prepared, I loaded my luggage into my mum's car and said my final goodbye's to the rest of my family.

Blocking the road, the coach was already there by the time I got to the meeting point. Carefully, I placed my suitcase on the coach and went to go put my saxophone (which I called Allele, I know, it's sad) in one of the overhead lockers. My other bag was placed next to Megan's; I'd be sat next to her for the whole 26 hours over to Germany. The coach was a lot better than I expected, it had tables at each chair so that 4 people could sit around a table. It also had plug sockets so we could charge up our phones whilst we travelled and a kitchen in the centre of the coach with an oven, microwave and kettle. Outside, Sam stood grinning. I couldn't wait until we could set off.

I got off the coach to get in a few pictures with various members of the band and handed in my passport to the conductor of our band who was going to sort them all out when we got to border control. Standing next to Sam, I said goodbye to my mum and waited with the rest of the band eagerly until we were allowed on the coach again. To keep me from being bored, I had brought 3 empty books with me so I could write while on the coach. Sam and Megan had brought loads of food too which we piled onto the table in front of us before setting off.

"Well, at least we won't get hungry." I laughed as Philip stared on in awe. There were 16 of us in total and Sam, Megan, Philip, Alicia, Hannah and I had claimed the back two tables. Calvin, Nathan, Charlie, Charlotte and two other Megan's had claimed the two tables in the middle. Shaun, Caleb, Will and Elliot were the nearest to the kitchen. It didn't surprise anybody.

When the engine was started, an encore of cheers echoed through the isle. I started a chorus of "We're off", a song that we had sang in this year's school play. The excitement lasted for about an hour before everybody started drifting off into their own worlds. I had plugged in my iPod and began listening to some My Chemical Romance while writing song fics for various songs. Down the coach, more and more people were just putting in their earphones or singing aloud to different songs. I pulled out my camera and began taking funny pictures of everybody.

I guess you could say the coach ride was boring. It was. No drama happened on it at all until we got past Oxford and by the time we reached Dover, everybody was too busy to care whether or not Hannah and Calvin were together again. After the usual jokes about me being Irish were made while we went through border control and some bags were checked for a trace of drugs or bombs, the real drama started happening. A lot can happen on the sea.


	2. Chapter 1

**The ferry.**

Boarding the ferry, everybody started to let their excitement build again. For some, this was the first time they would get on a ferry. As soon as we stepped off the coach and onto the metal floor that was the car holds, we charged upstairs and straight onto the deck. Outside, it was beautiful. The sea was calm and settled and seagulls sat on the edges of the railings, admiring the view. We hadn't set off yet so we were still pretty close to the White Cliffs of Dover.

"Pictures!" One of the teachers yelled and I was pulled into a group photo in front of the sea. Megan stood next to me and once the photo was taken, she went back to searching for guys to stare at. There were a few French guys on the deck that I pointed out to her and we watched on as I translated what they were saying. When we set off, I dived over to the server where we could get food. Typically, I got fish.

"I'm eating fish, on the sea. How controversial." I laughed to Philip.

"Oh here we go…" He sighed before burying his head in a book.

"It might come up and batter me." I laughed even harder. It was such a corny joke. Finishing quickly, we headed back out to the deck again. Only stopping once so I could spray some of the tester perfume on myself, we took in our last glimpses of the country most of us called home. It wasn't my home, my home was the great country of Northern Ireland; I just lived in England while I was being schooled. Megan spent more time looking at guys from across the deck but for some strange reason, I couldn't find any of the guys attractive.

"Well, maybe they're all eating?" Megan suggested, noticing my frustration. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned back to stare at the sea. Back in England, life had been difficult. I'd just finished all my GCSE's but the pressure was still on for my final year of High School. Swiftly, I tried to change my train of thought before I got too caught up in past memories and future aspirations; it usually depressed me. Surely, summer would be better. Finally, I'd get away from pressure, stress and worry. Finally, I could have a bit of fun with my best friends.

"Kirsty?" Megan asked, clearly worried about my silence.

"Yea?" I replied. I was probably going to be questioned about everything now; I looked out to sea again.

"You've not said a word."

"I know, I'm just looking at the view."

"At least look around the boat, you've finally gotten away from all the drama of boyfriends, you can finally have fun!" She cheered. Typical Megan, always looking on the bright side of life. Reluctantly, I turned and scanned the boat. That's when he caught my eye. Caleb.

He was standing next to the railing with his friends, joking around and laughing about the stupidest things. I watched as he ran his hand through his dark hair and flicked his fringe away from his eye. It still fell over his left eye in a way I'd only ever seen the people I spent my Saturdays do. I couldn't believe it, I'd seriously noticed somebody from my own band. Sure, I'd seen him before and when asked, admitted that he was good looking. However, I'd never felt like this before. Something about him made me yearn to go over there and talk to him as if I'd known him since the start of High School.

"Who've you spotted then?" Megan winked. I panicked, I wasn't good with actual feelings; I was better at just admitting who I found attractive than who actually made me blush.

"Nobody, why?" I stuttered.

"You've went about as red as your hair, that's saying something. Spill!" She cheered. Quickly, I glanced around in search of a half decent guy and settled on a guy in a Misfits t-shirt.

"Him over there." I pointed and prayed Caleb wouldn't see me pointing at somebody else. I don't know why I felt the need to be careful; we'd hardly even spoken back in England.

"It's not him and you know it. Tell me who it is!" She practically yelled; Philip had been disturbed from his own world of reading and invited himself into the conversation.

"It's somebody on the left, you can tell because that's the place her eyes are avoiding." He jeered. Cursing under my breath, I glared at him. I should have known he knew me to well for me to hide anything. I wanted him to remain silent; instead he just laughed.

"Will you tell me later then?" Megan turned to me with sympathetic eyes.

"Fine." I gave in. Crap.


	3. Chapter 2

**France**

The rest of the ferry trip went pretty swiftly and before I had a chance to decipher my own thoughts, we were back on the coach. I couldn't help notice exactly where Caleb was sat, his white t-shirt seemed to stand out now from the rest of the band and the seats seemed to be positioned perfectly so I could see his face when I lay against the window in an attempt to try to fall asleep. Being in France now, I could understand all the signs and it wasn't long before I started having a fluent conversation with Sam; nobody else could understand us.

"Ca Va?" He asked. (Are you okay?)

"Oui, mais, J'aime un homme." I replied. (Yes, but, I like a guy.) I could see some confused looks from around the coach, some were even trying to translate what we were saying with Google translate.

"Serieousement?" Sam practically yelled.

"Oui! Calme!" I yelled back. (Yes, Quiet!)

"Qui?" (Who?)

"Chemise blanc et cheveux noir." (White shirt and Black hair.)

"Ah! No way, you should have told me earlier." Sam started speaking in English again, too curious to begin trying to translate it. Glaring at him I shoved my headphones back in and ventured into my own thoughts. Most of them were filled with dreams of being further down the coach, joining in with his conversations, listening to his music. Beside me, Megan began to fall asleep. Good. At least she wouldn't question me like Sam had tried. Slowly, I watched the sun set and the moon rise into the centre of the black blanket of night that covered us in its shadow. The coach's lights were dimmed and even I, being the nocturnal person I am, felt myself being pulled into a happy dream. Unfortunately, it was impossible to sleep.

Everybody else had brought a pillow and, after Megan had moved from next to me to find her own seat; I was left to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. It was around midnight that I decided to climb into the space at the back of the coach that drivers usually used when they were travelling alone overnight. It was a cold space, but I could lie down properly there. Cold and hard, the floor tried to leave red marks along my face and arms but soon enough, I was too asleep to care. Above me, French stars shone and looked over us all asleep. Security wrapped its safe arms around me and for the first time in forever, I felt at home. This is where I wanted to be, on tour. I didn't mind the tight, enclosed spaces or the small chill of condensed air that seeped in from the window above me. I didn't mind the fact that I'd probably wake up feeling dirty and grouchy. I didn't mind the fact that the only form of warmth I had came from my 'My Chemical Romance' jacket and I'd probably wake up to find everybody taking pictures of how stupid I looked when I slept. I didn't mind at all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Germany**

The morning was rough; everybody had just woken up at about 5am for a toilet stop and, now we were in Germany, couldn't get back to sleep. Every 5 minutes, some year 7 along the coach would point something cool out and the whole band would practically dive to the window to get a look at it. Typical tourists, amused by the fact we had to drive on the other side of the road and the fact there was a small train line in the centre of the motorway. Personally, I didn't think that Germany was much different from England. Sure, there were a lot more economic sights such as the fact there was a huge wind turbine every 5 miles and solar panels on top of a lot of the main buildings that we could see. Apparently, Germany was 10 years ahead of us in the way they recycled and preserved energy.

We pulled in at some service station along the motorway; our first stop in Germany. Cautiously, we got off the coach expecting everything to be completely different. It wasn't too different; a few guys in the service station spoke English and showed us where the toilets were. When we found them, we were in for a shock. It cost 70 cents to get into the toilet and none of us had any change on us at all. Beside me, a children's entrance taunted us with its small gap that not many of us would be able to fit through. As the band grew frustrated, I grew aggravated. Whose stupid idea was it to make us pay for the toilet! The people who ran the service stations were laughing; we could hear them from where we stood.

"Sack this!" I yelled. You could tell I was annoyed; I was using typical Mancunian slang. Swiftly, I dived under the children's entrance and ran into the nearest woman's cubical. Behind me, I could hear a few of the others diving under the children's entrance too and congratulating me for being the first to actually do it. Not caring, I just let them all get on with whatever they wanted. At literally the same time, we all flushed the toilet and stared in amazement at what happened. A machine came out and attached itself onto the toilet seat, and it span! The toilet seat was actually spinning before my eyes. Amusement grew and before long, everybody was at the sinks laughing about it.

Slowly, we dragged our feet through the darkened car park and attempted to climb into the coach without waking anybody who had stayed on. When we were all settled, the lights were dimmed once more and the majority of the band returned to their slumber. Although I had retreated to my secret sleeping space, I found it impossible to let the gentle breeze lure me into my own dreams. No matter how hard I tried, nothing worked. Eventually, I have up and took to staring out of the window at the streets of Berlin. Stretching out for miles, the motorway seemed to last forever. Lined along the streets, lights provided the only way I could see. I was guessing that it was freezing outside; the few people we saw were wrapped up in their jackets so tightly that it looked impossible for them to breathe.

Eventually, watching the desolate streets grew quite boring. At about 4am, I realised I wasn't the only one awake. Will had taken out one of his packets of Pringles and began consuming them. Trying to be quiet, he woke up the whole coach with one bite.

"What the hell!" I few people cried out. Laughing, I pretended to be asleep until everybody had calmed down. When I looked back, I nearly squealed with shock. From where I lay, it looked as if Caleb was trying to see what idiot had crawled into the back space and was waving down the isle. I don't know why it made me blush; it was only a small wave. Stupidly, I tried to wave back, making myself look like an idiot in the process.

Brilliant. As if I didn't look stupid enough already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is the first authors note I've done :P I should have done one on the first chapter but I didn't so there you go. I know this isn't really a fanfiction in the sense that it has no other characters apart from my own but I wanted to upload it somewhere good so here it is. Also, I use this account for everything I write too. Please review, I'd be very happy if you did :D Enjoy!  
>-Kirsty<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Surprises**

Angrily, I shoved all of my belongings into my bag so they would stop falling off the table. I had managed to get about two hours of sleep and Lucozade wasn't helping me wake up. Along the isle, other people were waking up and complaining about cramps and headaches they had developed overnight. Carefully, I watched on as Caleb and his friends swapped tables with some band members closer to us so they could get better sleep.

"I'll have a surprise for you after we get breakfast." Sam whispered to me. Confused, I put my shoes back on and collapsed off the coach onto the concrete.

"Just get me some food." I groaned; picking myself up off the floor and heading off to the service station. Unsurprisingly, they all spoke in German.

"Coffee." I tried to explain to the woman at the till; she stood there looking confused.

"Coffee, drink, cup." I tried saying, pointing at objects to try and help her understand that all I needed was a simple cup of coffee. After a long, pointless battle, I gave in and ordered a coke.

"Over here!" Sam called out. I took my breakfast and sat down in the chair next to him.

"What have you got?" I asked him.

"Coffee." He grinned. I responded by grabbing the cup from his hands and taking a huge sip of it myself. Instantly, I felt awake.

"You're welcome..." Sam said sarcastically. I grinned and finished eating my breakfast. When we were called to the coach, Sam lifted p my bags and thrust them into my chest before sitting further down the coach next to Hannah. Glancing around, I discovered that there were no seats on that table available. Instead, the only seat left was the vacant one next to Caleb. My heart leapt; my brain cried. I'd already made an idiot out of myself in front of him twice.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" I managed to stutter. When he looked at me, I had to turn my face to disguise my annoying feelings that were being displayed. For a guy who had been awake almost as long as I had, he didn't look tired or aggravated in any way. Despite the fact his eyes showed signs of wanting to close, he looked as if he had just got onto the coach after a fresh night's sleep. Feeling out of place and slightly scruffy, I turned my head to Sam with a glare.

"Sure, nobody's sat there anyway." Caleb joked. His voice rang through my mind and I realised that this was the first time I'd talked to him like a normal person; last month I had practically screamed like an idiot when I heard him playing a "My Chemical Romance" song on guitar. Taking extra care not to do something stupid, I sat down beside him. Avoiding being dragged into his conversation, I desperately searched my bag for my iPod, only to find it dead.

"Crap." I cursed, intending on only Sam hearing what I was saying. Casting me a strange look, he just went back to talking with Hannah. Typical. I knew what he was up to; he had just sat me here because he thought I'd have done something to make Caleb talk to me by now. Of course I wasn't going to do something like that; Sam of all people should know that I scare people away more than attract them.

"Your iPod died?" Caleb asked me.

"Yes. May it rest in peace." I said, regretting the last part straight after I said it. Why did I have to be an idiot? Did I honestly think he'd laugh at that? Surprisingly, he gave a sympathetic laugh and unplugged his own iPod from a charger underneath the table.

"Here, this should work." He said, taking my iPod and plugging it in. Thanking him, I went back to writing with my earphones on full blast. Beside me, Caleb had plugged his earphones in and was busy choosing a song. Wanting to know what music he was into, I caught a quick glance at the screen. I couldn't make out the writing. Retreating to my own world, I started to write and from the corner of my eye, I could see Caleb reading what I had already written. I felt paranoid; my stories weren't exactly good. Ignoring him, I tried my best to write a decent enough story. Eventually, I gave up.

From the front of the coach, one of the teachers yelled to us that we would arrive in the youth hostel in about 5 minutes. Quickly, I shoved loose items of mine into my bag and used one of the luggage locks to secure it. When the coach stopped, we all piled off and took in our surroundings carefully. The youth hostel looked more like a huge array of teenage flats than a place where anybody could stay. Sure, the colours were a bit dry and sure, it was still raining, but the excitement was too much to measure.

There were two main buildings which I can see, separated with a courtyard with benches and concrete paving. There was an area near where the coach had parked that looked as if it contained some sort of climbing frame and there was even a rope bridge somewhere according to Philip. Philip was the only one who had been here before. Behind us stood a wooden building with various solar panels on top and drinks machines which sold all our favourite drinks. We were clearly going to like this place.

"Right, get your bags off and we'll get your instruments while you find your rooms." One o the coach drivers yelled to us as the doors to our luggage opened. Mine was the biggest, boldest and heaviest bag on the whole coach; a few people laughed as I struggled to pull it off. Dragging it behind me, I was devastated to find that we had to go down 3 flights of stairs.

We got our key to one of the girl's rooms and Hannah, Megan, Alicia and I practically ran to see what we would be sleeping in. It was pretty basic; two rooms and a bathroom. Dumping my suitcase in the other room, I joined the others to decide who was sleeping where.

"Well, is there any way we can all sleep in the same room?" Hannah asked. Her and Alicia had already claimed the only two begs in the front room.

"Well, is there any way to make the couch bigger?" Megan suggested. I laughed then tried pulling the material of it, only to find that it did in fact extend into a bed.

"Me and Megan will sleep on this." I finalised, "I'm going up to see the guys."

I ran out of the room and charged upstairs.

"Philip!" I called out, darting into his room, "Philip I need to tell you something before I take a shower, that is how serious it is."

"Let me guess." He began.

"No! No guessing, I need to tell you myself that I like..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Caleb was coming up the corridor. "Is Caleb in your room?"

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind..."

Crap.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bulletproof Heart**

Skilfully, I managed to pull myself away from the doorframe of Philip's room without the three oncoming guys noticing me. Caleb will and Elliot were all apparently sharing a room with Philip and they were too immersed in conversation to notice a 5"4 ginger sneak past them. Quickly, I had dived downstairs and claimed the shower as my own before getting a wash and shoving my Glee t-shirt on. I rather liked this one; it gave the impression that I was wearing a blazer, shirt and tie. The teachers always teased me about it, in a funny way. In the music service, you're all friends, despite the age difference between us and them. Except from a few people.

"Girls, you need to go help the drivers take all the equipment inside." One of the teachers called in. Well, she wasn't a teacher; she was one of the Megan's mother. The youngest out of the four Megans.

"But, I still need to dry my hair!" I protested.

"Not my problem." She glared. Typical.

"Is it still raining?"

"Yes. You'll only be out for half an hour."

"Half an hour!" We all yelled.

"That's what I said, now move." She finished. I grabbed my jacket and brush so I could at least try to keep my hair dry. Storming back up the three flights of stairs, I cursed at the fact my hair was probably going to fail.

"You look a bit wet." Caleb grinned. I laughed and we walked side by side. With my heart racing, I searched for something, anything, to say.

"This is like the only jacket I brought." I uttered. Great. That made me sound as if I'd only brought two items of clothing or something.

"It's a cool jacket." H replied. Di he really like it? It was My Chemical Romance, not many people I was friends with actually knew who they were. I was also terrified of getting it wet; my awkward run to shelter probably looked like a dying penguin.

"Can I sit in your room for a bit, after my hair's dried of course. The girl's will just be gossiping already." I said. Why? Why was it that whenever my mouth opened, words came out and formed the stupidest sentences ever? Of course, it would be incredibly harsh of him to say no but I'd feel awkward anyway having to find even more things to say when I would be sat on the floor of his room.

"Sure." He smiled. I wanted more than anything to be able to just reach the coach as soon as possible.

When we got there, we found that all the instruments had already been taken in by Will, Calvin and Elliot.

"Well, you can go back now." One of the teachers called. Quickly, I ran back inside to avoid more conversation and to get my hair dried as soon as possible. Flying down the stairs and managing to jump over a basket, I dried and straightened my hair within just a few moments. My hair went straighter than usual which cheered me up; when I managed to find myself in another embarrassing situation, I'd at least look good as the floor ate me up. Before I went to their room, I knocked on Sam's door.

"Who is it?" He yelled.

"It's me, Kirsty." I yelled back, i had an idea who else was in his room but I prayed that they weren't all year 7's. Opening the door slowly, Sam looked very run down. Behind him stood three year 7's

"You can come in at any time, just give us fair warning before you open the door in case we're getting changed." He joked. I wondered into their room, surprised to find that they had all unpacked. Shaun, Jack and Charlie were all putting their clothes neatly into drawers.

"You're actually unpacking?" I questioned.

"Well, it gives us something to do." Sam replied, going back to his own suitcase.

"I'm going to go sit in Philip's room for a bit." I said to Sam, looking at him in a certain way which made him understand immediately what I actually meant. Basically, 'if I suddenly run in here, hide me.' Was all that I wanted to say to him.

"Wonder why." He winked. I hit him.

"Shush you. Anyway, make sure you save me a space at the table for lunch."

"Will do. Enjoy. Use protection."

"You'll regret that." I joked, walking out of the room and across the hall to Philip's room once more.

"Who is it?" Somebody called from inside once I had knocked.

"Kirsty." I yelled again, whatever happened to a simple 'Come in?' Entering the room slowly, I could see that the boys had set out their uniform neatly; mine was just shoved into my suitcase downstairs.

"Don't go into the back room, Elliot's just taken a shower." Will said with a shudder. Philip was lay outstretched on the bed furthest away and Caleb was sat reading a magazine on the bed closest to the door. Smiling, I went to stand near Philip while the others carried on their conversation. For a while, I just listened to what they were saying, chipping in with witty comments now and again. In my opinion, I thought it was going well. For a while, we joked about by locking the year 7's out of the room and taking a few scary pictures of Elliot jumping on Will. One of the Megan's, Megan B, came in after a while and sat on the couch whist I sat on the floor. What was a worried about?

We were told that lunch would be at half past 12 each day and that we would be having a rehearsal tonight for the band and samba. Taking care not to fall on the stairs, I hastily went to try and follow the guys up to the Diner for lunch.

"You like him don't you." A heard and long, drawn out, teasing sound from behind me. When I turned around, Megan B stood there grinning.

"Yea." I confessed. The feeling of trust was strange; it was as if I had been best friends with Megan B before I came here. Truth is, I'd only ever really spoken to Sam, Philip and Hannah. Calvin had starred in a few school plays with me but I hardly considered him a good friend and the rest of the band were just people I was forced to perform with every so often.

"I'll help you with it all." She spoke kindly. Smiling, i allowed myself to follow her downstairs and before I realised what I was doing, I had ran into my own room to grab some eye-liner. I guess it was a habit of mine to do it really thick and then smudge it to one side, just like my favourite band did, but something today made it look quite good.

Epic.


	7. Chapter 6

**Corridor Hobos.**

"Tomorrow we party don't we?" I asked Megan B on our way up to meet the guys at the Diner. Quite a few of us had chosen to go up early, despite the fact that we were the only group of people in the whole hostel, so we were in the middle of our own crowd of people.

"I think so, it says on my list that we are." She replied. There was something strange in the air; it was as if I had known everybody since before we had arrived here. Truth is, I'd only ever talked to Sam, Hannah, Megan M and Philip before and that was because most of them did the school play with me each year.

When the doors were unlocked, the band wandered in awkwardly and looked for the food. The teachers had told us to sit only at tables 7,8 and 9 so when we found food, I claimed table 8 for my own. Soon enough, Megan B sat next to me with Shaun to her right and Philip opposite. When Will and Elliot approached, I suddenly became aware that I had only managed to grab a few pieces of bread and probably looked like the skinniest thing ever. Pulling out a packet of crisps from my bag, I tried to sound a normal as possible as Caleb brought up the rear and took a seat next to me.

"Is this it?" Philip asked me. He was right in questioning the food; all that was at the buffet was a few pieces of bread and cheese so we could make a sandwich. There was also a bag of Nutella packets, I could tell by the way Will and Elliot had came back with at least 5 packets each.

Trying to talk to Philip, I couldn't help but notice the way that Megan and Shaun were extremely close for two people who barely spoke. Taking extra care with eating, I finished my meal quickly and sat quietly as the others talked. Eventually, one of the teachers stood up to talk to us.

"We'll be having a rehearsal at 7 tonight and we'll also have a Samba rehearsal straight after so you know what you're doing. Dinner will be at half past 5 each day unless we tell you otherwise and we will tell you when you need to wear your school uniform for a concert. Oh, and a few rules. None of the guys are allowed on the girl's corridor and none of the girls are allowed into any of the boys rooms." He said. Casting me a slightly worried look, Megan mouthed the words "what now?" to me. Scanning through my own mind, I looked for a loophole out of this. Pretty quickly, I found one.

"Nobody be late for dinner, off you go." He finished. Pacing back to the rooms, I pulled Megan B aside.

"We're not allowed in their rooms." I said, grinning.

"I know, I just heard him say that too you know." Megan mocked.

"Well, nobody said anything about sitting in the corridor…right outside their rooms."

"Kirsty. You are a Genius." She smiled. Informing the others, we went and sat in the corridor. It was a nice little group; Megan, Philip, Will, Elliot, Caleb, Shaun and I were all gathered around. As we all piled in, I spotted something immediately. Shaun and Megan were holding hands. A pang of jealousy swept through me; that was the second relationship this week and we'd not even been here a whole day yet. On the coach, Hannah was able to fall asleep on Calvin's shoulder and wake up knowing that his smile was the first thing she would see. Now, Megan and could live here knowing that every morning when she woke up, she could simply run upstairs for a hug good morning.

Me? I had nobody.

Well, nobody here anyway. Nobody to hug me the way my friends back home did. Last night, I fell asleep on a cold, hard surface alone and woke up exactly the same way. The only thing I got to see when I woke up was Sam's foot narrowly miss my face. If anything happened to me during the week, I'd just complain to Sam and be done with it within a few minutes. Sure, I had two of my best friends here, but a best friend won't hold you like a lover.

Standing at first, I couldn't help but die a little inside when I saw who was coming out way. Jack.  
>Jack had to be the single most annoying person on the whole trip. I should know; I mentored him when he first arrived at school in year 7. Single handed, he had managed to work his way through 4 different "Heroes" before the school decided somebody "different" should sit with him in form and help him with every single problem he managed to obtain. By the time mentoring had finished, I had grown insane. Most of the band had previously been annoyed by him too; the latest being Megan F who ended up in a massive argument two weeks ago.<p>

"What do you want, Jack?" Megan B spat. Personally, I think she could sometimes make the situation worse that it needed to be,

"I just want to sit." He spat back, pulling out his DS and sitting down onto the green carpet. Smiling, I thought he'd just sit there and we could all get along. Sliding down the wall, I sat down on the opposite side of him and gestured to the others to sit down. A few people took photos and without thinking, I pulled scary faces and sat in such strange positions right next to Caleb. I'd probably regret it when we arrived back in England.

Across from me, Jack, Shaun, Megan and Philip sat looking as if an argument was building. Listening in, I tried to find the arguments root.

"Can't magnets erase saved game data?" Shaun asked Philip who nodded and replied with "and if it's really strong it can delete the absolutely everything off it to the point of it just being a limp of plastic."

"You're planning to do it to my game aren't you?" Jack sighed. Typical. Everything had to be about him.

"Fuck off, nobody was talking about you anyway." Megan yelled. For a year 7, she was loud. After a few more accusations, both Jack and Megan got up and ran to Mr Stansfield, both yelling.

"They've all been threatening me!" jack yelled.

"Lies! He was saying he'll get his dad to sweep the floor with us!" Megan also screeched.

I rolled my eyes and got up to assist sir.

"I'm sure you can both just ignore each other." I sighed. Mr Stansfield was the one teacher I could go to with anything and he understood me better than any of the others did. It was expected that when he had to deal with students, I'd be there too.

"Yes. I'm sure you can all jus get along fine if you could stop with all the stupid threats." He sighed too. The last thing anybody needed was a bunch of teary eyed year 7's running amok the place.

"But he started it!" Megan snapped.

"And I'll end it. All the girls can go down to their rooms and won't come back up to the boys corridor at all now."

"WHAT!" I screamed.


	8. Chapter 7

**6 days.**

"Seriously?" We've all been kicked out for that!" I practically yelled. Megan had pulled me into her room before I had a chance to protest. All the other girls were outside somewhere so it was just Megan and I downstairs.

"Well, what are we going to do?" She asked."

I don't know, I didn't think I'd have to think out yet another place to go and embarrass myself."

"I meant about you and Caleb."

"What do you mean?"

"You want to get with him right?"

I froze. That was the first time anybody had really asked me about what I wanted. In the past, my relationships hadn't always ended too well. Sure, I'd always managed to keep them going for a long whole and sure, they weren't that bad when they happened. It was just the ending. I seemed to have the ability to get over the guy within about a day whilst he cried and started making up absolute shit to try give me a bad name.

With Caleb, it was different. He didn't seem like the type to start making things up and be hurt by the smallest thing but I didn't want to even risk hurting him.

"I...I don't know." I eventually confessed.

"Well, you two look like you'd end up in one of those really cute, fun relationships if you know what I mean." Megan smiled.

"I have no idea what you're walking about."

"Well, you wouldn't be all serious like you usually see people being like, you'd be more fun and care free."

"And why is that?"

"You're both musicians you both prefer rock music, you're quite loud and he's always up for a laugh."

"True but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Musicians are the sexiest people alive."

"That's also very true."

"And I think you'd be more fussed about which 'My Chemical Romance' song they're playing on Kerrang."

"Fine. Yes I want to get with him." I finished. Megan seemed to have talked me into giving into emotion without even realising how much she'd actually done.

"So, what you going to so?" Megan questioned.

"Well, what would you think about a 6 day plan?" I grinned.

"I'd think you watch too much T.V"

"It's a stupid idea, but don't they always work?"

"Only yours do."

"See!" I cheered. Truth was that I had no idea what I'd plan out. Personally, I would just make sure that I did something unusual each day so he knew that I wasn't exactly a typical girl,

Megan didn't ask me again about what I'd do; we just sat around looking for my eye-liner. After a while, she spoke again.

"Jack's so annoying. I can't believe he got us kicked off the corridor." She sighed. I felt like screaming.

Realising exactly what happened, a burning dislike suddenly arose inside me. Megan had ran with Jack; Megan had made this all worse. If she would have kept her loud mouth shut, I would probably still be sat upstairs with Caleb right now. Not that anything would have changed; I was too afraid of rejection to even attempt to get him to like me back.

"Yea." I simply replied.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, 3 chapters in 2 days. You can tell I'm bored. Well, as requested this chapter is up, now with extra Will ;)  
>Just one thing to say for those of you who will get this: Billie tied to a chair.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

Rehearsal was pretty boring. I spent the majority of it fingering through all of my solos and debating on whether I should add dynamics in different places. Samba was uneventful too; we learned two songs. Caleb and I had been put on the simplest instrument possible at the back and after a while, Will had joined us. Tomorrow, he'd be too busy playing bass for the German choir to join us in a Samba routine. Casually, we had all sat at the very back and swayed slightly, only being annoyed at points by Ms. Burke who told us we were lazy.

After getting changed and washed, most of the girls gathered in my room. Hannah, Alisha, Megan M, Megan B and the Megan from year 6 had all gathered in my room for a nice refreshing game of Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare style. Everybody always chose truth though so it wasn't really a productive game. After a few of my own personal secrets being revealed, the bottle finally landed on some other people.

"Truth!" Alisha squealed when the bottle landed on her. I rolled my eyes and sat back while the others thought about what to ask her.

"Who do you like?" Megan M finally blurted out. It was the standard question to ask when we couldn't think of anything.

"I...I'm not saying." She blushed.

"Come on! That's the point of the game, we find out things." Megan M yelled.

"Besides, anything said in this room, stays in this room." I sighed. They all knew too much about me anyway, it was only fair that other people started confessing to things.

"Well, it's somebody in this band." She eventually gave in. I sat upright straight away, this would be good.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"I told you about...that horrible time...so you have to tell me!"

"Why don't you tell me in private and I'll see if you should tell the group or not." Hannah chirped in.

"Fine." Alisha confirmed. I got annoyed. Why did Hannah get to know and I didn't? Just because everybody already knew about her and Calvin, they displayed it on the coach enough. They went into the other room alone and the rest of us sat in anticipation. When they came back out, Hannah looked slightly amused.

"Yes. She has to tell you." She declared.

"But not straight away." Alisha added. We span the bottle again and the same happened for Megan. However, when they left the separate room, Hannah decided that we couldn't know anything. Annoyed, I leaned back to try and address the situation. Surely it can't be anything bad, Megan had a boyfriend back home and everybody knew she was annoyed with him. They barely spoke; he just ignored her in the corridors and in lessons. It was as if he didn't want to be seen with her, but then, why would he be dating her?

"I'll tell you in a bit anyway." She whispered to me. I wasn't expecting anybody to talk to me so I jumped a little before nodding and going back to playing the game. After a few more spins, we decided that the game wasn't going anywhere and the girls that were in the room across the hall left. Now, it was just us 4 left. An awkward silence swept over us; you could have cut the tension with a butter knife. Eventually, Alisha spoke.

"Well, I'll tell you who the guy is then..." She whispered. Moving closer, we gathered around.

"Is it Elliot?" Megan guessed. Alisha screwed up her face; I'm guessing it wasn't him.

"Will?" I suggested.

"Nope." Alisha smiled.

"Caleb?" Megan suggested. I shot her a surprised look and sighed a sigh of relief when Alisha said no. I couldn't deal with somebody else liking him too, especially if I'd have to share the same room as them. Earlier, the only Megan that was still in primary school had confessed that the two fittest guys on the coach were Elliot and Caleb. Bless.

"Tell us!" I practically yelled.

"Fine...it's Nathan." Alisha blushed. Giggling, we gathered ourselves up and restrained ourselves from teasing her.

"Now, I think Megan has something to tell us." I smirked. I could be so evil sometimes. Watching her blush, I moved closer to her.

"Well...I'd just like to say that I need to break up with Elliot, and I'll need your help doing it." She murmured. Feeling sorry for Megan's Elliot, I just nodded and urged her to continue.

"But...I have this really big crush on a guy in the band."

"Which section?" I asked.

"Rhythm." It was clear. There were only 4 guys in the rhythm section and she wouldn't tell us if she liked somebody that one of us already did. It wasn't Caleb, it wasn't Calvin, it wasn't Nathan. It had to be...

"Will."

I hid her from Alisha's taunts by throwing a blanket over us both. Literally as soon as I did it, Mrs. Burke came in to tell us to turn our light off and go to sleep. Finally, I could get a decent night's sleep. Setting my alarm for 6am, I lay down on the couch that I would be sharing with Megan and tried closing my eyes. I guess you could say the day had been eventful; four girls each with a guy from the band. I knew what I'd do; I'd help each one of them get who they wanted.

"Well, we need to help each other right?" Hannah spoke as if she could read my mind.

"Yea, so what will be our aims for tomorrow then?" I asked the girls.

"Well, you'll be trying to get close to Caleb which will mean getting close to his friends too. If you try and get Will talking to Megan then I'll get Nathan and Alisha closer."

"That would work, and then I could talk to Caleb alone too."

"Find out what music he's into and make sure you remember it. Oh, and hug him."

"Fine."

"What's Will's favourite band?" Megan asked us. Giggling, I grabbed my phone and put on some Green Day. It was obvious that he liked them, he had worn a Green Day shirt on the way here and even joined in when Calvin played 'American idiot'. Personally, I thought he'd be a really good mate. Sure, I wasn't a diehard Green Day fan, but he seemed to like the same type of music as me. The fact he was ginger too just made him awesome. Singing along to the song, I asked Megan if she liked it. Nodding, she smiled.

"Good taste."

Everything had to be perfect. Everybody had to be happy.

Nothing better than a holiday romance. Right?


	10. Chapter 9

**German Girls**

Startling me, the alarm rand at exactly 6am. It was the chorus to "Na Na Na", or at least mine was. I liked to wake up each day to a My Chemical Romance song but Alisha's "Single Ladies" managed to blare louder than my phone could master.

"How early?" I heard Megan tell over the alarm. Quickly, Alisha turned it off and fell back asleep. If we were still in England, it would only be 5am. Yea. Too early.

Unable to get back to sleep, I dragged my feet to get a shower. I guess you could call it a ritual, I couldn't go through a day without having a nice warm shower in the morning to start me off.

Once I was dried and dressed, I grabbed my phone and headed upstairs. It was 7 now, another half an hour until breakfast.

"You're up early." Sam called down the corridor when he saw me coming.

"Couldn't get back to sleep. Can I borrow some deodorant?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Sure, just come in and get it when you need it."

"Thanks, and hurry up getting dressed, I'm not going to breakfast alone."

"You wouldn't go alone" He winked. Rolling my eyes, I crossed the hall to where Philip's room was and peered around the doorframe. It was wide open so i was guessing that nobody was busy getting changed. Sure enough, there Philip lay, already dressed and playing on his DS. It amazed me how early he got up in the mornings; the rest of his roommates were all still getting ready.

For the majority of the band, breakfast was uneventful. Jack had tried sitting with us but when he realised that most of us were still bitter form yesterday's events, he sat quietly away from us. When the conductor stood up to give announcements, most of us were still too tired to care what was being said. The only think I managed to pick up from his talk was that we needed to be back up here in 10 minutes to meet the German's from the local school in Sebnitz. Diving down to the rooms quickly, I did my makeup and covered myself in female body spray to stop me smelling like Sam all day before throwing my striped jacket on and heading back upstairs.

I would usually check my phone at this point, but there was no signal at all for me to contact anybody with. It had been that way since I arrived off the ferry in France yesterday. When I eventually managed to climb the three flights of stairs to the diner, I was faced with all the guys eagerly awaiting the girls what we would surely meet.

"Right, grab what you were on yesterday and stand in the corner." Mrs Wren yelled to us before standing aside and letting us all in.

At first, it was rather intimidating. The German's were sat on the benches that surrounded the walls, giving us a sense of imprisonment. As soon as we walked in, it all went silent for a brief few seconds before they continued their conversations. We didn't even need to speak German to know who they were talking about.

"See the one in the denim skirt?" Nathan asked Caleb It was only now that I realised he was standing right next to me. Nodding, he agreed and Nathan went back to staring at the girls.

Searching for the girl, I scanned my eyes along the row and sure enough, there she was. With long extensions and made up face, I could tell that she'd be the one that most of the girls form the band would hate. Her two friends were sat either side of her and they looked the same, typical fakes. Hatred was already growing inside me; it was as if I knew they'd end up pulling us all apart.

Soon enough, they were all ordered to get up, pick up an instrument and join us. The girl in the denim skirt went and stood next to Calvin. Mrs Wren stood at the front and made us all go outside and split into small groups depending on what we were playing. I was playing some type of bell so i stood over with our conductor and Megan M. This group consisted of mainly the younger ones of the Germans with a few that looked as if they should have left school by now. Attempting to teach them how to play the song, we spent a good 15 minutes playing the same rhythm over and over. When we all joined back together again, we played the song and were told to go teach them the next song.

About an hour later, it was over. Finally. I hated samba; I made a memo to stick to playing saxophone. After a short break, we went back to the room to see if we needed anything more doing.

"We're going down to listen to the choir now." We were told by one of the teachers. Moaning, we all dragged our feet down to the rehearsal room in which all out instruments had been shoved to the side. Did they have any regard for anything? Retrieving my case, I went and grabbed a seat next to the girls in my room and watched Will play bass for a bit. There was even a young German girl who played flute, for a few seconds I had an ultimate respect for her. That was until she put her flute straight on the floor; you never do that with a flute.

Across the room, Caleb was looking for a seat. Glancing quickly at Megan M, I gave her a look that asked "what shall I do?" which she responded to by shuffling up on her chair. That was it, a perfect idea. Copying her, I yelled over to him.

"Do you want to sit here with me?" I asked him. Smiling, he came down and sat on my chair with me.

"Thanks." He said. Now, we were closer than we'd ever been. Grinning, Hannah winked at me and went to sit next to Megan M. I noticed she wasn't sitting next to Calvin, was something the matter? I just left it and went back to enjoying the fact I was sat basically on the same chair as Caleb. However, the feeling was short lived. Soon enough we were told to get up and make out way to the back of the room to sit. Seeing an opportunity, I went and sat next to Caleb again as we listened to the German's start up a chorus of one of their own songs.

It felt like a good few hours that we had sat there for; the choir had sand their songs at least 5 times each. One of the songs was so catchy that we had sat at the back of the room singing along to the chorus. Heading back up for lunch quickly, we practically ran into the diner to find a line of people we'd never even seen before. Joining them, we grew curious as to what was being served. No bread had been placed out so it had to at least be something cooked. Being first out of the band in the line, I got to discover the secret first. Pasta, with fish. Dumping it straight onto my plate, the chef smiled a sickly smile and I walked off feeling rather intimidated. Waiting for the boys, I looked around to see that a bunch of German kids had stolen our table.

"Let's go fight them off it!" I heard Will say behind me. Laughing, we pulled up seats at another table. The pasta looked nice, but looks can be deceiving. I took one bite into a piece covered in sauce and felt my insides die a little. It was clear that we wouldn't be eating well this week. Eventually, they Germans were told to move and we reclaimed out table as our own, chanting quietly about how we won this war. Finishing our meal, Sam noticed that there was a bar next door. Debating on who should go first, we shoved him in to go and buy a slush. As we waited in anticipation, we weren't sure if he was actually allowed in there and maybe the German waitress would hold him hostage and send us ransom notes. Soon enough, Sam arrived back, blue slush in hand.

Victory.


End file.
